The invention is based on a priority application EP 01 440 167.3 which is hereby incorporated by reference. This invention is related to a method of predistorting a transmit signal in a transmitter comprising a power amplifier, said method comprising the steps of: predistorting the transmit signal, and amplifying the transmit signal at the desired radio frequency by means of the power amplifier and transmitting it, wherein the transmit signal is digitally predistorted at baseband and then up-converted to the desired radio frequency, the digital predistortion of the transmit signal being controlled by a feedback signal which is generated by a detector measuring the spectral power of the transmit signal at the desired radio frequency both within a first frequency range, which lies in the transmission spectrum, and within a second frequency range, which lies outside the transmission spectrum.
Furthermore, the invention relates to apparatus for carrying out the method, namely to a transmitter, a transmitting station equipped therewith, and a communications system equipped therewith, as set forth in the preambles of the respective independent claims.